


First Time Meeting

by Aerias_A_Writer



Series: Worm Fanfiction Bingo [8]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerias_A_Writer/pseuds/Aerias_A_Writer
Summary: Taylor's newest friend asks to meet in person.





	First Time Meeting

"Oh my god," Taylor muttered under her breath as she spotted the boy wearing a green Dragon T-shirt and blue Legend baseball cap across the room. He was a lot cuter than she'd been expecting with short dark brown hair, tanned skin, and the build of someone who regularly worked out based on the way that t-shirt clung so tightly. She pushed back a blush, steeled herself and pushed through the lunch crowd to get closer to where he sat. This café was always busy and the food was amazing with affordable prices; it was why she'd picked it.

Then her online friend of all of seven months looked up and saw her. His hazel eyes widened taking in the pale blue blouse, dark blue knee-length skirt and star-spangled Miss Militia bag. Then he was grinning and standing up to greet her. Taylor felt something in her chest relax and she smiled back shyly.

"Taylor, right?" She nodded, fighting the urge to fidget under his gaze.

"Carlos?" His smile softened and then he pulled out a chair for her. She sat and wondered what to do next. It was really different to talk to Carlos face-to-face for once.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Carlos grinned. 

"Uh, you too. I. . . Wow, it's really weird being here in person," Taylor flushed, looking down at her lap.

"A bit, but I'm really glad my online friend is such a cute girl," Carlos laughed. Taylor's face felt like it was burning. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes uncertainly but was pleased to note that he seemed entirely sincere.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure," Carlos replied picking up a menu. "How about we order then you can tell me about how Emma's therapy is going before I tell you about some of Dennis' latest hijinks?"

Taylor smiled happily, glad that she'd agreed to come, "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> 4.5 Meeting Online AU


End file.
